


Just For Me

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Model Harry, Smut, fake relationships, management
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest super modelem z fałszywym chłopakiem. Louis jest kapitanem i gwiazdorskim napastnikiem Manchester United z fałszywą dziewczyną. Oni powinni nie mieć problemu ze zjedzeniem całkowicie platonicznego lunchu między przyjaciółmi.</p><p>(Mają go.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340805) by [iwillpaintasongforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou). 



> Przetłumaczyłam go z okazji zakończenia szkoły xD Trochę się spóźniałem, ale co tam! Mam nadzieje, że zdaliście, a jak nie do powodzenia w sierpniu!

To niesamowite, naprawdę, że ktoś tam autentycznie myśli, iż Niall jest tym dominującym w ich związku. Harry czyta prawie wszystkie fanfiction pod jego imieniem (to _interesujące_ , dobra?) z wyjątkiem prawdziwie dziwne rzeczy, i przez większość ma go leżącego plackiem na plecach jęczącego _tatusiu,_ podczas gdy apodyktyczny blondyn podskakuje na jego kutasie. Co jest w porządku, mówiąc ogólnie; Harry jest bardzo wielkim fanem dobrego główkowania.

Tyle, że jeśli fani mogliby usłyszeć, jak fachowo _błaga_ Niall, nigdy ponownie nie daliby mu kontroli nad fikcjonalną schadzką.

\- Harry, słodki Harry, najdroższy Harry, proszę – prosi Niall – proszę zrób to dla mnie. Pomyśl o wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem. Czy nie zasługuję na tę jedną rzecz? Jestem twoim chłopakiem.

\- Jesteś irytującym ciulem, to jest to, czym jesteś – tchnął Harry w zamian, wargami ledwo się poruszającymi. Charakterystyczny uśmieszek Stylesa jest wciąż na swoim miejscu, więc jeżeli ktoś ich ogląda, prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, że on w ogóle nie jest chamski.

Niall rechocze w jego nieznacznie-mniej-charakterystyczny sposób. – Taa. Ale jestem irytującym ciulem, że masz zamiar oświadczyć mi się za pięć tygodni, nawet jeśli złamię twoje serce.

\- Niall, bądź _cicho_ -

\- Wyluzuj, Harry, nie zamierzam wpaść w kłopoty. Lubię moją wypłatę, pamiętasz? Ale ty unikasz całej sprawy, gdzie _musisz_ wkręcić nas do szatni.

\- Jesteś cholernym podglądaczem – burczy Harry. Obecnie siedzą na swoich miejscach na denerwującym stadionie piłkarskim, mając właśnie oglądać coś, o czym Niall zapewnił go, że będzie ekscytującym meczem pomiędzy Man U i Man City. – Po co chcesz tam wrócić. Tak czy siak?

\- Po pierwsze, mężczyźni bez koszulek. Po drugie, myślę, że prawdopodobnie umarłbym, jeśli dostałbym możliwość porozmawiania z sam-wiesz-kim.

On nawiązywał, oczywiście, do szokująco wysportowanego Louisa Tomlinsona, gwiazdorskiego napastnika i kapitana Manchesteru United. Niall natychmiastowo rozwinął niezdrowe szkolne zauroczenie Tomlinsonem przetransferowanego do United i od tamtej pory obsesja jedynie rosła. Harry westchnął. – Niall, dyskutowaliśmy o tym. Niektórzy chłopcy lubią chłopców, ale niektórzy wolą dziewczynki. Jesteś chłopcem. Chłopcy, którzy nie lubią chłopców, nie zakochują się w tobie.

\- Nie jestem przekonany, czy on jest hetero, Harry, po prostu wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Okej? Zaufaj mi, Tommo jest przynajmniej troszkę mało pedałkowaty. Teraz ty _prosisz_ o przestanie zmieniania tematu i zatrzepocz rzęsami do paru strażników aż nas nie wpuszczą.

Niall rzucił argumentem po tym, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wie tak dobrze jak Harry, iż wygra. Niall nie jest tylko fałszywym chłopakiem Harry’ego, jest także jego najlepszym przyjacielem od około piętnastu do dwudziestu lat. Harry wyszedł jako gej długo, zanim był wyszukany przez jedną z londyńskich agencji modeli, która była nieco wrzodem na tyłku przez zarząd, ale wydawali się być usatysfakcjonowani po prostu dawaniem mu miłego, zdrowego chłopaka zamiast pozwolić mu przemienić się w stereotypowego geja sławnego mężczyznę, który kocha nocne życie i wpadanie w kłopoty. Niall od razu stwierdził, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel ma przywileje w uzyskiwaniu zaklepywania miejsca. – Jeśli to jest konieczne zło – uzasadniał – dlaczego nie może pomóc naszej dwójce? Potrzebujesz ładnego chłopaka przy swoim boku, a ja potrzebuję rozgłosić moje imię tam po to, abym mógł zacząć odpowiednio wydawać muzykę. Wszyscy wygrywają. Plus, już wiem, że jesteś w zasadzie we mnie zakochany, więc powinniśmy być w stanie osiągnąć całkiem niezły wynik.

To, że czar i intymność znania każdej myśli w głowie Harry’ego sprawia, iż Niall uśmiecha się tak zadowolony z siebie jak odchodzą od swoich siedzeń. Wie, zanim nawet wręczono trofeum, że to on wygrał tę rundę i że zanim skończyło się półgodziny, zamierza stać w pokoju pełnym w połowie ubranych mężczyzn, wciąż spoconych od grania świetnego meczu jego ulubionego sportu i potencjalnie spotka mężczyznę jego marzeń. Trzyma nawet dłoń Harry’ego jak idą, gdy niemo pokazuje wdzięczność.

Nie zabiera mu nawet wiele pracy. Naprawdę jest prawie wszystko sprowadzone do Harry’ego po prostu trzepoczącego rzęsami, ponieważ będąc wyszukanym przez londyńską agencję modelingową szybko zmienił się w mającego jedną z najlepszych i najbardziej optymistycznych brytyjskich karier modelingowych, która zmieniła się w międzynarodowy rozgłos i teraz imię Harry Styles jest powszechnie znane i jego zielone oczy i głębokie dołeczki są na rozpoznawalnej twarzy. Nie boli także, iż jego firma PR-u jest tak samo używana przez kilka graczy Zjednoczonego. Wszystko, by ich klienci kojarzyli i powodowali bardziej pozytywne media jest okej dla nich i ten młody model i jego czarujący chłopak są wprowadzeni do szatni niemal natychmiast.

To nie jest tak złe, mimo wszystko; tam jest mnóstwo mężczyzn bez bluzek włóczących się dookoła, klepiących sobie nawzajem pupy i krzyczących w podnieceniu o ich zwycięstwie. Zarówno Niall jak i Harry powinni prawdopodobnie troszkę bardziej subtelnie patrzeć pożądliwie, ale żaden nie mógł zmusić, aby go to obchodziło. Nie ma żadnych kamer dookoła, aby uzasadnić to, czy ktoś ma obszerne wargi o ich wzajemnej wędrówce oczu. Poza tym, połowa świata myśli, że to tak czy siak jest otwarty związek, skoro najwyraźniej Harry woli wszelkiego _rodzaju_ blondynów podskakujących na jego kutasie.

Rozpoznaje tatuaże, nim rozpoznaje twarz. Podziwia jego nogi pierwszy, kształtnie zakrzywione znikające pod ręcznikiem, który niestety ukrywa coś, co wydaje się być wspaniałymi udami, Harry mógł zobaczyć siebie pomiędzy nimi. Potem są biodra, wcięte linie w kształcie V wskazujące w dół ku ziemi obiecanej i postawa najmniej wskazywała na grubaska, przed skierowaniem oczu w górę ku wąskiej talii. Robi się ciekawie, gdy ramiona i pierś są w zasięgu wzroku, ponieważ są one plątaniną tatuaży. To wtedy Harry wie, że oczy spoglądają w górę i unieruchamia je, gapiąc się na te należące do Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Więc, to jest ten twój Tommo, Ni – mówi oszołomiony Harry, trącając chłopaka w bok i wskazując na niego, zanim przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy. Louis nie odwraca wzroku, bez względu na to, jak długo ciągnął się konkurs na wpatrywanie, a Harry’emu nie może się wydawać. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego wyglądają na podekscytowane? – Przedstaw się swojej bratniej duszy.

Niall obraca się w prawo i szczerzy się do Louisa, oferując jednocześnie rękę do potrząśnięcia, przez którą piłkarz jest zmuszony oderwać wzrok od Harry’ego, aby ją zaakceptować. – Tommo, co za zaszczyt. Jestem takim wielkim fanem, szczerze. Grałeś dzisiaj fantastycznie, cholernie genialnie.

\- Więc, bardzo ci dziękuję – zwraca się mężczyzna ze szczerym uśmiechem. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że zarabiam na swoje utrzymanie. Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem twojego imienia?

\- Niall, Niall Horan – odpowiada z rumieńcem.

\- A ty – kontynuuje Louis, odwracając się do Harry’ego – Masz twarz, którą myślę, że znam. Czy my się znamy?

\- Moglibyśmy – odpowiada Harry bez zastanowienia. Kopie się za słaby flirt niemal natychmiast. _Pieprzyć cię i twoje rozpraszające niebieskie oczy_.

Na szczęścicie ma Nialla, utrzymującego go w linii, która tym razem jest w formie ostrego łokcia na klatce piersiowej i wyraźnie bardziej inteligentnie odpowiada: - On jest modelem, więc prawdopodobnie widujesz jego twarz dookoła.

\- Kurwa, taa, jesteś- Henry, tak? Henry Styles? Mam rację? – mówi Louis z pstryknięciem palcami. – Taa, widziałem cię w tej reklamie dla linii prysznicowej. Kupiłem trzy zestawy.

Harry rumieni się po palce u stóp, głównie dlatego, że reklama wspominała o wymaganiu od niego pozowania nago pod prysznicem, w mydlinach od stóp do głowy ze spryskiwaniem się słuchawką prysznica, przebiegając w dół klatki piersiowej. Wymagali także wymownego ułożenia gąbki, za co zapłacili mu podwójnie. 

Nie potrafił nawet myśleć o czymś znaczącym by to powiedzieć, co jest zawstydzające, ponieważ powinien prawdopodobnie podziękować mężczyźnie za kupienie produktów z reklamy, skoro to są pieniądze w jego kieszeni, ostatecznie. W tym momencie, jednak, główne po prostu próbuje zachować zimną krew. Widział Louisa Tomlinsona wcześniej, oczywiście, wystarczającą ilość razy, aby rozpoznać go po jego atramencie, ale w dużym stopniu mówione to było przez Nialla pokazującego mu klipy z niesamowitymi strzałami zawodnika podczas ostatniego meczu i Harry nigdy nie był bardziej niż uprzejmie zainteresowany.

Teraz, jednak, jego obecność jest niezmniejszona ani przez media na ekranie ani przez żmudne udawanie, iż interesuje się piłką nożną, a Harry całkiem bardzo chce go pochłonąć.

\- Ten szampon pachnie naprawdę ładnie – kończy mówiąc błyskotliwie. – To jest Harry, jakkolwiek, Harry Styles.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, Harry Styles – odpowiada powoli Louis, uśmieszek na jego twarzy jest zbyt przebiegły jak dla niego, nie, aby mieć przynajmniej jakiś pomysł na efekt.

\- Kupiłeś go dla swojej dziewczyny? – pyta Niall. Pewnie myśli, że jest przebiegły, wtrącając się w życie osobiste Louisa.

Harry parska drwiąco pozwalać mu się dowiedzieć inaczej. – To była męska linia, Niall – mówi z wielkim rozbawieniem. – Ryglami była w kobiecym magazynie, więc kupowały to dla ich drugich połówek.

-Widziałem to mieszany przemysł – spieszy Louis z wyjaśnieniami, wyśmienity rumieniec wchodzi na jego policzki. – Zwykle nie zaglądam w kobiece magazyny. Po prostu wcześniej mi dokuczałeś.

\- Nie śmiałbym o tym pomarzyć – odpowiada Harry. – Nie wróciłem tu, aby ci dokuczyć, wróciliśmy tutaj, aby fangirlować. Cóż, Niall po to, tak czy inaczej.

Louis w końcu mrugnął oczami z powrotem w stronę Nialla jeszcze raz. – Och, to dlatego mam modeli i ich przyjaciół wbijających do mojej szatni? Myślałem, że to po prostu mój szczęśliwy dzień.

\- Chłopak – poprawia Niall od razu. – Jestem jego chłopakiem. Jesteśmy gejami.

Harry machnął oczami w górę w stronę sufitu i ślubował, że nauczy Nialla przynajmniej _definicji_ subtelności, kiedy wrócą do domu. Gdy ponownie spojrzał w dół, jakkolwiek, mógł przysiąc, że Louis ma mniejszy uśmiech na twarzy niż wcześniej. – W takim razie, przepraszam – wytatuowana wizjamówi słabo w kierunku Harry’ego po raz kolejny. – Nie zamierzałem zdenerwować twoją bratnią duszę, chłopaka czy cokolwiek.

\- Tak długo jak on mnie nie zostawi dla ładniejszego modela, jest w porządku – żartuje tępo Harry. – To po prostu wyglądałoby źle profesjonalnie, eh? – Ma szczerą nadzieję, że uczynił to bardziej sensownym dla Louisa niż dla siebie, bo tak jakby ma trudny czas nie wpatrywania się w linię V Louisa, z którego być może chciałby zlizać poranną mrożoną kawę.

Na szczęśnie napięcie chwili uleciało, kiedy inny zawodnik przeszedł, bezwstydnie goły. Harry nawet nie drgnął — szczerze, atrakcyjni nadzy mężczyźni są mało powszechni w zawodzie — ale głowa Nialla podążyła za nim jak kreskówkowy wytrzeszcz oczu. – To Liam Payne? – mruczy pod wrażeniem. – Jest najlepszym bramkarzem w lidze i- Chryste, jest wysportowany. – I z tym już go nie ma, w typowo Niallowym stylu, odszukując jego kolejnych idoli-ofiar i zostawiając rozdrażnionego Harry’ego i ogłupionego Louisa za sobą.

Louis szura trochę bliżej Harry’ego i przebiega ręką po kilkudniowym zaroście na swojej szczęce w zamyśleniu. – Może to nie na miejscu, ale twój chłopak nie powinien być troszkę mniej podniecony nagimi mężczyznami, tak jak ty nie jesteś?

\- Cóż, nie mogę go winić za korzystanie z ładnych rzeczy – odpowiada racjonalnie Harry. – To po prostu ludzka natura.

To nie wydaje się zaimponować Louisowi. – Może jestem staromodny, ale… Jesteś ładną rzeczą, więc jeśli on chce patrzeć na ładne, nagie rzeczy, to powinny to być jego chłopaka. I _jedynie_ jego chłopaka.

Ma taki wyraz twarzy, jakby był obrażony w imieniu Harry’ego i to ogrzewa Harry’ego po jego palce u stóp. – Nie bądź zły na Nialla – broni łagodnie. – On nie jest- to nie jesteś z Harmon Inc. dla zarządu, prawda?

\- Er, taa. Czemu? – Louis spogląda na Harry’ego jakby był najbardziej absurdalnym stworzeniem na tej planecie, co może być prawdą. Spędzili kilka ostatnich minut stojąc w pokoju pełnym mężczyzn w różnych stanach rozebrania, sam Louis był goły za wyjątkiem ręcznika, doskonale obcego, omawiając moralność patrzenia na innych ludzi niż twoja druga połówka i teraz skakali wokół tematów jak zarządzanie etykietkami bez ostrzeżeń, jakkolwiek sprawiedliwym, to _jest_ dość absurdalne.

Więc Harry lituje się nad nim. – Ja też!  Jesteśmy oznaczonymi kumplami. Uważam, że to oznacza, iż mogę ci powiedzieć – szepcze, pochylając się bliżej – że Niall nie jest naprawdę moim chłopakiem. On po prostu wygląda dobrze w moich ramionach.

Grymas zniknął z twarzy Louisa, kiedy cofnął się, zastąpiony przez szeroki wyszczerz. – _Naprawdę_? Myślałem, że dają jedynie fałszywki mężczyznom gejom, gdy potrzebują _ukryć_ bycie gejami.

\- Ten statek wypłynął długo, zanim mnie znaleźli.

\- Przypuszczam, że robią to, co mogą. Więc, um, jesteś singlem, zatem? – pyta przebiegle, skubiąc naskórek obok paznokcia, jakby miał najbardziej swobodną rozmowę w świecie.

Harry podąża za jego namowami, przebiegając ręką przez włosy i zagryzając mały uśmieszek. – Jak Pringle.

\- Trudno zobaczyć jak, z takim humorem – prycha Louis. – Jestem zadowolony, jakkolwiek. Sprawia to, że czuję się mniej winnym z niepodważalnym ślinotokiem nad tą fotką z tobą pod prysznicem.

Nagle usta Harry’ego są trochę suche, myśląc o Louisie patrzącego na jego reklamę i czującego –Co, pociąg? – Myślałem, że masz dziewczynę?

\- Jesteśmy oznaczonymi kumplami – szepnął Louis w niespeszonej kpinie wcześniejszych słów Harry’ego – Więc uważam, że mogę ci powiedzieć, iż Eleanor nie jest moją dziewczyną. I jestem tak hetero jak tęcza.

Pierwszą myślą Harry’ego jest to, że ma szczerą nadzieję, iż Niall nigdy się nie dowie, ponieważ będzie nieznośnie z siebie zadowolony. Drugą myślą jest ogromny wzrost szans, że założy usta na niektóre części Louisa, w szczególności części teraz przykrytych ręcznikiem i Harry jest bardzo zadowolony w jakiś sposób, który wypycha wszystkie myśli o Niallu z jego głowy.

\- Chcesz wypić kiedyś kawę? – wyrywa się, zanim może pomyśleć o powstrzymaniu siebie.

Louis czernieje i rozgląda się. – Dobrze, że oboje jesteśmy _szczęśliwie zajęci_ , więc. Plus kawa jest obrzydliwa.

\- To znaczy nie?

\- To znaczy- – rumieńce Louisa się pogłębiają. – To znaczy- cóż zarząd pomyśli?

\- Zarząd będzie myślał, że dostaną dwa razy więcej rozgłosu w cenie jednej bzdury.– mówi płynnie Harry. – Nie podoba im się jeden z nas będący singlem i zaczniemy plotki, prawda? – Louis wciąż nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego, więc Harry składa dłonie za plecami i bardzo łagodnie trąca Louisa biodrem, ledwo wystarczająco, aby spowodować zatoczenie się sportowca.

\- Nawet cię nie znam – protestuje Louis. – Dosłownie po prostu wszedłeś tu pięć minut temu i zacząłeś mnie podrywać, gdy twój chłopak próbuje ukryć swój zwód dla mnie, a teraz chcesz żebym wyszedł z tobą na randkę?

\- Nie na randkę. Jesteś hetero i usiłuję zrobić Nialla moim ślubnym małżonkiem jakby w miesiąc. Ale on podjął się pracy w Ameryce i zostawi mnie w proszku, więc prawdopodobnie powinienem zaprzyjaźnić się przed tym, więc będę mieć kogoś do trzymania moich włosów, kiedy będę zapijał moje smutki. Tylko herbata, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Zupełnie normalnie.  

Rozbawione parsknięcie wypuszczone, Harry wie, że jego żart zdobył go i wyszczerzył się szeroko, podczas gdy czekał na odpowiedź. To trwa minutę, ale z małym potrząśnięciem głową, Louis poddaje się. - Tylko herbata – mówi stanowczo. – I słodkości.

O>  
/|  
/*\

Jak się można było spodziewać, _tylko herbata i słodkości_ nie zostały tylko herbatą i słodkościami.

Rozpoczęliby popołudniu — słonecznego dnia około tydzień po tym, jak po raz pierwszy się spotkali w szatni — w dość niewyróżniającej się hipsterskiej kawiarni, gdzie przypuszczalnie byliby widziani, ale nie oblegani. Miejsce wybrane było przez pracującego doradcę w Harmon Inc. Zayna Malika młodego mężczyznę z Bradford z twarzą modela i mózgiem będącym przyszłością dyrektora naczelnego Harmon. To też jest dobry wybór; dostali kilka pobieżnych próśb dla zdjęć fanów, ale w większości pozwolili im popijać herbatkę w spokoju.

\- Zabawne, jak zawsze rozpoznają albo jednego z nas albo tego drugiego – rozmyśla Harry po dziewczynie grubej postury, ale bez soczewek, która odeszła.-  Nikt nie rozpoznaje nas obu.

\- Moda i sport są tak jakby przeciwnymi końcami spektrum, jakkolwiek, w istocie? – odpowiada łatwo Louis. – Ktoś, kto jest zainteresowany jednym, prawdopodobnie nie zainteresuje się drugim.

Harry skrzeczy w proteście. – To nieprawda! Ja interesuję się obydwoma.

\- Harry, właśnie wczoraj przyznałeś mi, że miałeś słuchawki w czasie mojego meczu City. – Louis odnosi się do jednej z wielu rozmów jaką mieli poprzez smsy w tym tygodniu, które zwykle rozpoczynały się jako niewinna rozmówka o ich planach na herbatkę, ale szybko zmieniała się w bezlitosne przekomarzanie się. Zauważa powściągliwą ciszę Harry’ego z uśmieszkiem. – Jedyną rzeczą jaką lubisz w sporcie jest fakt, że czasami rozbieramy się z koszulek na koniec meczu.

On ma rację, niestety, ale Harry nie poddaje się w tej bitwie. – Cóż, są sportowcy, którzy interesują się modą, jestem tego pewien. Każdy musi nosić ubrania. Czy powiesz mi, że nie obchodzi cię to, jak wyglądasz?

\- Posiadam uniform, ubrania do ćwiczeń, garnitur, jedną parę dżinsów i około pięciu bawełnianych koszulek – ripostuje Louis. – Praktycznie mieszkam na arenie i jestem goły przez większość czasu jak jestem w domu. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż to, czy mój uniform sprawia, że moja pupa wygląda dobrze.

(Jego uniform sprawia, że jego pupa wygląda fantastycznie. Z ogromną ilością siły woli, Harry powstrzymuje się od podzielenia się tą opinią.)

\- Zgaduję, że oboje jesteśmy nieco stronniczy – Harry decyduje się na powiedzenie. – Zostawmy to ludziom do zdecydowania.

\- Wydaje się rozsądne.

\- Nie czuj się źle, że jesteś zagubiony, jakkolwiek. Fakt, że mam dwa razy tyle moich fanów przychodzących niż masz ty, nie oznacza, iż twój sport nie jest ważną rzeczą.

Szczęka Louisa opada z zaskoczonym śmiechem. – Masz cholerną rację, prawda! Jesteśmy w pieprzonym hipsterskim sklepie. Chodźmy do baru sportowego, potem zobaczymy, jak ludzie rozpoznają twój głupi kubek.

\- Próbujesz mnie upić? – mówi łatwo Harry.

Rumieniec zaczyna torować sobie drogę w górę szyi Louisa. – _Próbuję_ powiedzieć to, że masz nieuczciwe kryteria. Mam umowę, która gwarantuje mi pracę na następne trzy sezony, co ty masz?

\- Wypłata, która jest prawdopodobnie dwa razy większa od twojej. – W rzeczywistości Harry nie ma pojęcia ile zarabiają piłkarze — Nie może być jednak tak trudno kopać piłkę po boisku, no nie? — ale w większości po prostu chce zobaczyć irytującego się Louisa.

To działa. – Och, proszę się – drwi Louis, opróżniając resztki herbaty z uszczypliwym wywróceniem oczami. – Moje konto bankowe jest bardzo duże, dziękuję.

\- Udowodnij.

Louis pochyla się nad stołem z oczami, które migoczą psotnie. – Co to jest, konkurs narzekania? Powinienem dostać linijką?

Harry nie ma absolutnie żadnej kontroli nad własnymi działaniami, kiedy liże wargi i odpowiada: - Pokażę ci moje, jeśli ty pokażesz mi swoje.

Obydwoje łapią oddech w tej samej sekundzie, trzymając go przez długie uderzenie, aż w końcu Louis robi wydech z rumieńcem i potrząsa głową. – Jesteś- Jesteś śmieszny. Czy nie obiecałeś mi słodkości? Wypiłem moją herbatę i teraz chcę moich słodkości – mówi pośpiesznie, ostatecznie usiłując przenieść rozmowę z powrotem na bezpieczny tor.

\- Faktycznie myślę, że moglibyśmy zrobić deser z powrotem u mnie – odpowiada Harry bez drgnięcia. – Mam dla ciebie smakołyk.

To wszystko na teraz, a Louis przełyka jak ostateczny promyk powściągliwości, który pozostawał, opuszcza jego ciało i znika w letnim powietrzu. – Będę podążał za tobą.

O>  
/|  
/*\

Droga do domu, którą Harry i Niall dzielą nie jest długa, nawet z korkiem, ale Harry wciąż upewnia się, że wysłał Louisowi adres w przypadku, gdyby się rozdzielili. Nie było potrzeby. Louis jest o cal od jego zderzaka całą drogę i wysiada z samochodu i czeka na podjeździe Harry’ego, zanim Harry nawet odpinapasy.

\- Ktoś jest nadgorliwy– szczerzy się Harry, zwlekając z pójściem w dół małej brukowanej drogi w okolicach boku domku i otworzył boczne drzwi. – Jest tutaj mały bałagan, przepraszam – przeprasza jak Louis podąża za nim do środka. – Próbuję utrzymywać to w porządku, ale Niall jest całkowitym bruda- ach!

Ledwo drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, kiedy Louis przycisnął ich usta razem w miażdżącym pocałunku, rzucając klucze i telefon na pobliską powierzchnię - co wydawało się być stołem kuchennym — i zaciskając ręce na koszulce Harry’ego w pasie, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej. – Naprawdę nie bardzo mnie obchodzi jak twój dom wygląda – mruczy w usta Harry’ego – Tak długo jak masz łóżko.

\- Jezu, skąd to się wzięło? – mówi Harry z zaskoczonym półuśmiechem, pół westchnięciem nawet jak chwyta szlufkę dżinsów Louisa w jedną rękę i kark w drugą. – Co się stało z zapotrzebowaniem na słodkości?

\- Och, zamknij się – drwi Louis w odpowiedzi, kręcąc biodrami przy tych Harry’ego. – Nie oszukasz mnie z twoją _deser u mnie_ bzdurą. Jakbym nie wiedział, że mówiłeś o bzykaniu.

Rumieńce malują policzki Harry’ego, ale nie zaprzestał oddawania pocałunku. – Och. Uh-

\- Poważnie, dostałem pięćdziesiąt tysięcy aluzji, że jedynymi słodkościami jakimi masz dla mnie jest twój kutas.

\- Louis, ja-

\- To okej, kochanie – ucisza Louis. – Z przyjemnością wezmę to za deser.

\- _Louis_.

Starszy mężczyzna wycofał się z ich gorączkowych pocałunków, zaskoczony tonem i zdezorientowany metalicznym dźwiękiem marszczeniapochodzącym skądś za Harrym. Po kilku zdezorientowanych mrugnięciach, widzi, że przyciska Harry’ego do blatu kuchennego i że model sięga za siebie, aby pociągnąć folie aluminiową na tacy ze świeżo upieczonymi brownies. Harry chrząka. – Deser u mnie – mówi z zakłopotaniem.

Według filmów czyjeś życie jedynie przelatuje przed oczami, kiedy śmierć jest blisko, ale najwyraźniej skrajne umartwienie jest wystarczające, ponieważ Louis znajduje siebie klepiącego się z przerażeniem ręką w usta i wpatrującego się w brownies z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak przelotnie rozważa każdy wybór, jakiego kiedykolwiek dokonał. – O mój pieprzony Boże – szepce. – Właśnie zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego dupka, co nie? O mój _Boże_.

\- Jednak możemy mieć jakikolwiek rodzaj deseru, jaki chcesz – spieszy Harry z dodaniem.

\- Ja po prostu myślałem- bo flirtowałeś ze mną, i jakby- zawsze mrugałeś do mnie, kiedy pisaliśmy, i- i wyglądałeś jakbyś chciał mnie pożreć w szatni, więc po prostu pomyślałem-

\- Chciałem. Chcę – mówi Harry z przygryzieniem wargi, przebiegając rękami w dół pleców Louisa, aż były dokładnie na grzbiecie jego pupy, czekając na zielone światło. – Poważnie, jakikolwiek deser chcesz, możesz mieć. Jestem z tym absolutnie w porządku.

\- Nigdy nie będę w stanie ponownie na ciebie spojrzeć – jęczy Louis, pomimo że ponownie rozpoczął ocieranie ich bioder, aby wywołać jakieś tarcie ich na półtwardych kutasów. – Jestem tak cholernie zażenowany. Myślałem, że chcesz się pieprzyć z kimkol-

Harry zniża się, żeby polizać językiem usta Louisa, następnie chwyta pod jego tyłkiem, aby go podnieść i obrócić ich, rzuca go na blat. Brownies prawie brzęczą o podłogę, ale żaden z chłopców nie zwraca na to uwagi. – Jeśli to pomoże, moim ogólnym planem było uwiedzenie ciebie pysznymi wypiekami, a następnie zapytać grzecznie o dławienie się twoim kutasem.

\- Jezu Chryste – Louis po prostu przeklina, sięgając w dół, by rozpiąć dżinsy Harry’ego. Popycha je tak daleko w dół ud Harry’ego jak mogą zejść - ta cholerna rzecz jest tak ciasna, iż Louis przypuszcza, że będzie potrzebował nożyczek do ich prawidłowego ściągnięcia - i dociera dłonią do długości Harry’ego przez bieliznę.– Góra czy dół?

\- Będziemy-? Och, kurwa. Wszystko jedno. Cokolwiek chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Harry’ego w ogóle, szczerze, ponieważ Louis sięgnął do jego majtek i zaczął pracować nad jego kutasem  i ciemne kręcone włosy, które opadły jak Harry spuścił głowę na bark Louisa.

Louis bierze to jako zachętę i szybciej pracuje ręką, śmiejąc się z zachwytu jak Harry unosi się na paluszkach, żeby pieprzyć pięść Louisa jakby nie mógł dostać wystarczająco. – W porządku. Pieprz mnie, zatem, jeśli jesteś taki chętny. Brzmi dobrze?

\- Wiem, że mieliśmy problemy, ale przelecenie mojej bratniej duszy na blacie kuchennym, podczas gdy ja jestem w domu?To kiepskie.

Irlandzka melodia dochodzi z progu i Louis zeskakuje na stopy z blatu prawdopodobnie jak odciąga dłoń od kutasa Harry’ego jednocześnie. – Cholera, tak mi przykro. Niall, prawda? – jąka się, kiedy Harry nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, aby rozwiązać tę sytuację, tylko zajęczał na utratę ręki Louisa i kontynuuje poruszanie ustami na kilkudniowym zaroście na jego szczęce. – To naprawdę niezręczne, przysięgam, że nie miałem pojęcia, że byłeś w domu- Harry, czemu nie powiedziałeś, że on był w domu?

Harry ignoruje gwałtowną wskazówkę od Louisa, aby wycofać się, i bezwstydnie odpowiada: - Dobrze, będę uczciwy, nie wiedziałem, że będziesz próbował wskoczyć na mnie w sekundzie, gdy weszliśmy przez drzwi.

Niall udaje wymioty i przepycha się obok tej dwójki, pozornie niezainteresowany. – Biorę te brownies jako pocieszenie za oglądanie twojego chuja w akcji. Znowu.

\- Cokolwiek, Niall, po prostu idź na dół – prycha Harry, drażniąc gardło Louis zębami i nucąc na skomlenie, które wywołał.

\- Zjem całą formę.

\- Tak, Niall, dobrze.

\- I jesteś mi winien piwko.

\- Jasna cholera, Niall, czy zszedłbyś po prostu do kryjówki i włożył słuchawki? – mówi Harry z irytacją, w końcu odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na współlokatora. – Jestem tutaj tak jakby w środku czegoś. – Z ochrypłym śmiechem Niall chwyta jedzenie i znika w dole klatki schodowej w piwnicy, a Harry umieszcza powolny, słodki pocałunek na spuchniętej dolnej wardze Louisa. – Przepraszam za niego. Myśli, że jest bardzo śmieszny.

\- Powinieneś naprawdę był uzyskać zgodę, aby mnie pieprzyć, gdy twój przyszły mąż jest w domu? – drażni się Louis, pracując ręką we włosach Harry’ego i eksperymentując z jaką siłą musi pociągnąć w celu sprawienia, żeby Harry uległ i przechylił głowę do tyłu, jakby robił wszystko co, każe mu Louis.

Niewiele. – Nigdy go nie poślubię – wykrztusił z siebie, gdy Louis polizał jego gardło. – W dwa miesiące on dostanie pracę w Ameryce i zerwie zaręczyny. Plus, jest na dole z włączoną muzyką. Nie będzie słyszeć nic, jeśli wezmę cię na górę i sprawię, że będziesz krzyczał moje imię.

Kutas Louisa dostał mocnego drgnięcia na to i przypomniał sobie, że wciąż jest całkowicie ubrany, co jest o 100% za dużo ubrań. – No to nie bądź cholernym flirciarzem, zatem, zabierz mnie na górę.

Bez dalszego namawiania Harry wciąga z powrotem swoje dżinsy i trzyma Louisa przy piersi, niosąc go jak dziecko na górę — poważnie, kto wiedział, że modele są tacy silni? — i do, jak wydawało się Louisowi, głównej sypialni. Wszystko jest jasne i czyste i nowoczesne, zdecydowanie do puchatej białej kołdry na łóżku tak wysokim, że podchodzi Harry’emu do pępka. Nie ma problemu z rzuceniem Louisa na górę, jakkolwiek, pozwalając sportowcowi położyć się na plecach podparty na łokciach jak on pozbywał się wszystkiego za wyjątkiem bielizny i dołączył do niego na materacu. Ubrania Louisa poszły następne, czarne dżinsy i miękka bawełniana koszulka znikają wraz z jego conversami, więc jest nagi za wyjątkiem tatuaży i bokserek.

\- Cześć – mówi Harry nieco absurdalnie jak pochyla się, aby pocałować Louisa, łagodniej niż wcześniej.

\- Cześć tobie – odpowiada Louis ze zdyszanym śmiechem. – Robimy rozmówkę? Pewnie. Załapałeś się na wczorajszy mecz Man U? Całkiem imponujące sportowe zachowanie.

\- Załapałem, właściwie, oglądałem cały głupi mecz w telewizji. – Harry przebiega językiem po tuszu na obojczykach Louisa, jako pomysł rozproszenia go cały tydzień. Warto było czekać, aby czuć, że oddech Louisa zrobił się płytki. – Myślę, że oni wygrali. Przeważnie zwracałem uwagę tylko na takiego jednego słodziaka, będąc szczerym.

\- Kogo, bramkarza? Ta, Payne jest w porządku, jak przypuszczam.

\- Kapitan jest bardziej w moim typie – mówi gładko Harry, wsuwając rękę w bokserki Louisa, aby przebiec tyłem palców w górę i w dół jego długości z bolącą powolnością. – Niall może wziąć Liama, na tym mi zależy. On jest w ogóle pedałem??

Louis ma zamknięte oczy, wyglądając na trochę zatraconego w odczuwaniu ręki w jego bieliźnie. – Słyszałem go namawiającego przy wielokrotnej okazji, że jest stuprocentowym nie gejem.

\- Więc gej, zatem.

\- _Zdecydowanie_ gej.

Harry śmieje się i Louis jęczy, prawdopodobnie ze względu na fakt, że Harry zaczął głaskać go na poważnie, jego duże, ciepłe ręce ścisnęły długość szatyna najlepiej jak potrafi bez niczego do nawilżenia i ułatwiającego drogę. – Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś tak zainteresowany o Liamie, gdy jesteś ze mną w łóżku – mruczy Harry, gdy Louis dyszy w jego ucho. – Chłopak mógłby być zraniony, z kimś tak gadającym jak ty.

\- Włóż we mnie palce, a przysięgam, że nie powiem tego imienia, ale twoje – Louis po prostu słabo odpowiada.

Jest na krótko rozczarowany, kiedy Harry wydaje się wziąć to jako sygnał do opuszczenia łóżka, ale zmiękł, kiedy model wraca zaledwie sekundę później z buteleczką lubrykantu. Jedną ręką Harry zdejmuje bokserki Louisa i rzuca je na bok łóżka, raz na zawsze, a drugą otwoczył górę lubrykantu i wytrysnął trochę bezpośrednio na wejście Louisa. Louis wciąga gwałtownie powietrze na zimo, następnie drży na uczucie bałaganu pomiędzy udami. Bycie w szafie czyni to strasznie twardym na randce i to było dalece zbyt długo, skoro Louis był w stanie to odczuć.

Najwyraźniej Harry nie czuje tego samego poczucia nagłości, ponieważ zamiast wcisnąć w szatyna palcem, pociera jego tył i przód przez bałagan w okolicach dziurki chłopaka, czyniąc to śliskim obszarem i powodując Louisa wijącego się, ilekroć opuszek palca pomija jego wejście. – Dalej, nie drażnij się ze mną – ostatecznie musi się domagać.

\- Jesteś najbardziej władczym małym dupkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem – burczy Harry w odpowiedzi.

\- Dosyć słodkich słówek. Połóż plecy na poduszce. – Słowa Louisa spowodowały, że Harry zamrugał w zmieszaniu, ale widocznie zepchnął Louisa na skraj i stracił przywilej bycia odpowiedzialnym – Połóż się – starszy mężczyzna powtarza i wysyła Harry’ego gramolącego się posłusznie.

Jednocześnie świeże białe poszewki są ozdobione bałaganem włosów i rumianymi policzkami, Louis przenosi się do siedzenia okrakiem na ramionach Harry’ego. Harry niecierpliwie polizał wargi. – Czego ode mnie chcesz, zatem?

\- Cóż, _chciałem_ twoich palców, ale jeśli masz zamiar być trudny to przypuszczam, że mógłbyś mi po prostu obciągnąć, gdy ja zrobię to sobie. – Te śmiałe słowa, może są trochę uszczypliwe. Harry jest większy i może silniejszy, mógłby prawdopodobnie przyszpilić go i iść w jakimkolwiek bolesnym ślimaczym tempie by chciał, ale zamiast tego po prostu spogląda na Louisa z zamglonymi oczami i częścią jego różowych warg, jakby nic więcej nie chciał.

Louis nadal utrzymuje biodra jak Harry pochyla się i bierze Louisa do ust, powodując, że oczy Louisa powoli się zamykały w satysfakcji na ciepłe, mokre uczucie. Jedną ręką chwycił zagłówek, drugą powędrował za siebie i pomiędzy udami i nawilża palce lubrykantem. W przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego, Louis nie jest w nastroju do drażnienia, wpychając jeden opuszek tak szybko jak jest w stanie. Jest ciasny, ale nie tak ciasny, żaby nie mógł pracować resztą palca dość łatwo. Harry nawet nie potrafi prawidłowo używać swoich rąk ze sposobem Louisa przyszpilającego go kolanami, ale chwyta biodra Louisa najlepiej jak może i jęczy wokół pełnych ust i Louis dokłada drugi palec całkiem szybko, zupełnie by przyśpieszyć rzeczy dalej.

Jest coraz trudniej i trudniej, aby pozwolić Harry’emu kontrolować tempo jak trzeci palec zaczyna wchodzić i Louis zaczyna być nieco pijany na uczucie pełności, samokontrola jedynie słabnie przez niedbałe, zadowolone mlaskania Harry’ego. Robi się nieprzyzwoicie i brzuch Louisa trzepocze nieco za bardzo przez mężczyznę, który go jeszcze nie pieprzy. W końcu musi wyciągnąć z siebie palce i kutasa z ust Harry’ego i bierze głęboki oddech.

\- W porządku? – pyta Harry, głosem niskim i słodkim z podniecenia. To czyni Louisa chcącego go zniszczyć.

\- Otwórz usta – instruuje Louis, wyciągając rękę, aby chwycić szczękę Harry’ego, pomimo że już się podporządkował. Bierze jedną rękę i prowadzi czubek swojego kutasa, żeby spoczął na języku Harry’ego, wypychając biodra delikatnie do przodu, aby wsunąć się głębiej i patrząc na Harry’ego o pozwolenie. Dostaje go w sposobie, w jaki Harry drży, otwierając szerzej szczękę i zamykając oczy w cichym błaganiu dla Louisa przejmującego kontrolę.

Chce, żeby jego usta były pieprzone; Louis wiedziałby to, nawet gdyby Harry dosłownie nie krztusił się pod nim. Wiedziałby to, tylko od znania Harry’ego, te szalone oczy cherubina z zarumienionymi policzkami, który błaga cię o nie zwracanie uwagi na jego elegancje i zobaczenie wszystkiego, czego on naprawdę pragnie. Louis mógł zgadywać od momentu spotkania, że Harry leżałby tu ufnie tak, jak Louis jedynie poprosi.

Może to czyni Louisa trochę mocno pijanym, bo jest zajęty rozkoszowaniem się sposobem, w jaki Harry wierci się za każdym razem jak Louis wypycha biodra do przodu i wzdycha za każdym razem, gdy wycofuje się długo przed dotarciem do gardła Harry’ego. Teraz to Louis jest tym, który się drażni, dając Harry’emu tylko czubek, kiedy on chce o wiele więcej, a po zaledwie trzydziestu sekundach Harry marszczy brwi i odwraca twarz, więc może utrzymywać swoje usta wolne wystarczająco długo, aby ponarzekać. – Skończysz to kiedyś?Mogę cię już pieprzyć?

Louis nie odpowiada, tylko odrzuca głowę w tył i śmieje się dziko, dźwięk ten ucina westchnięcie jak Harry siada i obraca ich. Jest cicho, gdy Louis ląduje plecami na materacu, następnie Harry chwyta jedno z kolan szatyna i podnosi je do piersi i przewraca go na brzuch, cały rozłożony otwarcie z twarzą w kołdrze i oddechem wciąż wychodzącym w powietrze jako śmiech.

Harry naciska na plecy Louisa w cichej wiadomości — _zostań tu, nawet nie myśl, żeby się ruszyć_ — i odchyla się na moment. Jest dźwięk rozrywania folii i serce Louisa zaczyna przyśpieszać w oczekiwaniu, palce zakręcają się w gładką pościel a mięśnie napinają jak czeka na uczucie naciskania na jego wejście-

Wreszcie to czuje i zanim może nawet zareagować, Harry wchodzi, wypełniając Louisa powoli, ale nieubłaganie, wpychając całość jednym płynnym ruchem, aż jego biodra spotykają się z krągła pupą Louisa. Układa się na Louisie i całuje górę jego kręgosłupa, gdzie mężczyzna pod nim ma rozwijający się połysk potu i dyszy nieregularnie. – W porządku? – pyta po raz drugi tego wieczoru, tym razem bez drażnienia się i z całą opanowaną życzliwością.

Ból wewnątrz Louisa stawia wniosek _daj mi minutę, proszę_ dokładnie na końcu jego języka, ale to jest mocny rodzaj przyjemności w jego jelitach, że Louis nie wie, co zrobić innego niż błaganie o więcej. – Jest dobrze, debilu, rusz się – sapie w zamian, ściskając mocniej tkaninę w dłoniach, aby przymocować się w miejscu jak Harry wyciąga i wpycha ponownie, wymuszając niski jęk z ust Louisa.

Mógł z tym walczyć, mógł kpić z Harry’ego i sprawić żeby wiedział, iż nawet gdy pieprzył go, potrafił być odpowiedzialny, ale Harry łapie go za biodra i robi taką fantastyczną robotę z wypieprzaniem z niego oddechu, że Louis wolałby po prostu go wypuścić i czerpać przyjemność z tego. Pozwala Harry’emu przekładać go do woli, wyciągając się na łokciach i kolanach dla zmiany kąta, pozwala głośnemu dźwiękowi wypaść z jego ust będący tak obscenicznym lub tak chropowatym jak chce. Skupia się na uczuciu silnych rąk na jego pasie i miękkich wargach na jego barkach i grubym kutasie wypełniającym go i nawet nie próbuje odeprzeć przyjemność zaczynającej zaciskać się w jego brzuchu.

\- Mogę dojść wkrótce – ogłasza w kołdrę, gdzie zakopał swoją twarz i Harry musi być w stanie zrozumieć nieco stłumione słowa, ponieważ trochę przyśpiesza tempo i skomli w wilgotne od potu włosy Louisa. – Harry? Jesteś blisko?

\- Byłem na skraju od dziesięciu minut, widziałeś się? Kurwa, po prostu chcę sprawić, że dojdziesz pierwszy.

Jedna z rąk Harry’ego spoczywa na brzuchu Louisa, palcami pocierając preejakulat, rozsmarowując go z kutasa szatyna i może to jest pięknym celem by go podarować Harry’emu, ale Louis wypycha biodra do tyłu, aby spotkać pchnięcia Harry’ego kilka razy i znajduje siebie dochodzącego na cały tył ręki Harry’ego i kapiącego na pościel pod nim.

Harry reaguje natychmiastowo, szarpiąc biodrami a potem ciska do przodu w Louisa jak uderza go jego własny orgazm z krzykiem. Jego ciężar spada na Louisa jak kręci biodrami z przyjemności i obydwoje upadają do przodu, Louis zgnieciony pomiędzy materacem a Harrym i zbyt zajęty gruchaniem imienia Harry’ego, aby się tym zmartwić.

To zajmuje dużo czasu im obojgu, aby zakończyć drżenie ich oddechów, aby się wyrównały, ale tak szybko jak oboje są stosunkowo stabilni, Harry wyciąga to i przyciska kojącą rękę do przerwy między łopatkami Louisa. – Trzymaj się, trzymaj się, zostań – mówi chropowato, jak wspina się z łóżka i idzie sztywno do sąsiadującej łazienki. Louis nie ma siły woli, żeby zaprotestować. Moment później Harry wraca bez prezerwatywy i niosąc wilgotną szmatkę, czyszcząc Louisa dokładnie z wystarczającym naciskiem, aby wywołać u mężczyzny pomruk w aprobacie na doznanie przed odrzuceniem jej na bok i przewróceniem go na plecy.

\- Cześć – mówi nieśmiało Harry. – Jak się masz?

\- Miewałem gorsze dni – mówi leniwie Louis, oczami zaczynając czuć już opadanie od napływu hormonów. Nie może nawet być dupkiem, aby podrażnić Harry’ego za jego dziwne umiejętności konwersacyjne. – A ty?

Dołeczek natychmiastowo się pojawia. – Mam się fantastycznie. Mogę cię pocałować?

Louis kiwa głową i Harry pochyla się, by schwytać jego usta w czułym pocałunku. – Już sporo mnie dzisiaj całowałeś. Twoje uprawnienia nie wygasną, wiesz.

Harry nie śpieszy się z rozłożeniem na plecach obok Louisa. – Czasami całowanie jest tylko wstępem do seksu – wyjaśnia, gdy krzyżuje ręce pod głową, jakby wpatrywali się w gwieździste niebo zamiast zwykłego białego sufitu. – Nie wiem, czy ciągle chcesz pocałunków po seksie.

\- Dużo myślisz. – Louis drapie się po brodzie, rozważając. – Raczej wolę twoje pocałunki. Możesz zachować je na przyszłość, jeśli chcesz.

To zasługuje na pocałunek w bark, części najbliżej Harry’ego. – Przypuszczam, że jestem ci ich winien tyle, ile chcesz, skoro poszedłeś i kupiłeś wszystkie zestawy z mojej linii prysznicowej.

\- Wciąż mam te głupie rzeczy, mam nadzieję, że wiesz – Louis udaje narzekanie. – Mam jedynie siostry, które zapierdoliłyby mnie, jakbym im to dał? Po prostu czułem się winny, nie kupując produktu, kiedy tak dobrze korzystałem z reklamy.

\- Korzystałeś z tego, eh?

\- Biblijnie.

Harry śmieje się, pojedyncze wybuchy dzikiego, bezwstydnego śmiechu, następnie przewraca się z boku na bok, aby schować głowę w ramieniu Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się głupkowato i wkłada ten dźwięk do tyłu swojego umysłu.

O>  
/|  
/*\

Za pięć tygodni Harry oświadcza się Niallowi bardzo publicznie, w bardzo pokazowej scence na dziedzińcu iskrzącym się od gwiazd. Media wychwalają ich jako następną silną parę światową. Harry świętuje swoje zaręczyny ujeżdżając Louisa na podłodze w kuchni.

Nie bierze także zerwania szczególnie mocno, kiedy przychodzą trzy tygodnie później. Zayn wygląda jakby mógł udusić Harry’ego za wyjście następnego dnia na kawę i uśmiechając się promiennie do wszystkich, których widzi, ponieważ – Jesteś złośliwy, aby być ze złamanym sercem, Harry, mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że to było niszczycielskie?

Ale to trudne, zobacz, kiedy on może pisać do Louisa emotkę ognia i emotkę fal i mieć ciepłe pocałunki lądujące na zgięciu jego szyi jak Louis wspina się do gorącej kąpieli koło niego półgodziny później. – Jesteś najgorszym byłym narzeczonym kiedykolwiek – wychodzi na jaw, drażniący komentarz. – Niall prawdopodobnie siedzi w jego nowojorskim hotelu pokojowym, ocierając łzy swoimi pieniędzmi.

Harry nawet nie kłopocze się z otwieraniem oczu, tylko uśmiecha się szeroko. – Mój najlepszy przyjaciel wreszcie dostał pracę jego marzeń, a ty czekasz na mnie w mojej sypialni, jak smutno miałbym wyglądać?

\- Stajesz się rozpuszczony. – Stopa trąca kolano Harry’ego i głos Louisa jest teraz coraz dalej, besztając go z drugiej strony wanny. – Ty zbyt wykorzystywałeś mnie do ssania twojego kutasa, tylko dlatego, że cię lubię. Zapomniałeś, że faktycznie masz do zrobienia czasami swoją robotę.

\- Oni dosłownie płacą mi za ładny wygląd, Lou – chichocze Harry, otwierając w końcu oczy. Oczywiście miał rację; Louis siedzi naprzeciwko niego bawiąc się jedną z dysz, nagi jak może być i ciągle zaczerwieniony od ćwiczeń będących ich rezultatem. – Gdybym mógł działać, byłbym aktorem. Nie martw się tym, wiesz, że Zayn może wszystko zakręcić.

Louis przytakuje w zgodzie. Niedawno zatrudniłby również przystojnego mężczyznę jako własnego menadżera, skoro Zayn jest nieoficjalnym firmowcem wychodzącym na eksperta i zupełnie szczerze, to był czas dla Eleanor, The Mirror doniosło o ich przyjacielskim rozstaniu dwa tygodnie temu, a już Louis miał fałszywe randki w kolejce z ludźmi oby płci, żeby ułatwić społeczeństwu ideę jego biseksualności. Zayn miał osiemnastomiesięczny plan sporządzony, aby to wszystko poszło gładko.

Nie żeby Louis mógł być dupkiem, aby bardzo się tym przejmować; drużyna gra szalenie dobrze w tym sezonie z nim na czele, a większość czasu, kiedy nie jest na boisku spędził w momentach bardzo podobnych do tego — wszystko wygodne z pięknym mężczyzną, który nie wymaga niczego oprócz uwagi, którą Louis tak chętnie daje.

\- Musimy być teraz dodatkowo ostrożni – Louis mówi z namysłem, muskając palcami u stopy w dół łydki Harry’ego pod wodą. – Teraz obydwoje jesteśmy oficjalnie singlami, ludzie będą mówić. Zwłaszcza, gdy zacznę wychodzić z chłopcami.

\- Właśnie – prycha Harry – Nie chciałbym ich uzyskujących jakiekolwiek złe wrażenia. Mogą myśleć, że się potajemnie pieprzymy czy coś.

\- Szalone, wiem, ale masz to. Ludzie zawsze wyciągają pochopne wnioski, Myślą, że teraz jesteś z powrotem na rynku, nie będę w stanie utrzymać moich rąk z dala od ciebie.

\- Nie możesz, jakkolwiek, no nie? – Uśmiech Harry’ego zmienia się w uśmieszek i to sprawia, że brzuch Louis trzepocze. – Jesteś nienasycony.

\- Dotykam cię właśnie teraz, hm? – broni się Louis. – Obydwoje jesteśmy nadzy i wcale cię nie dotykam. Mam doskonałą powściągliwość, dziękuję.

\- Jesteś pewny? – Harry odpycha się od ławki i podryfował wzdłuż wanny, aż jego twarz jest tylko cale od tej Louisa, ręce chwytają błyszczącą erekcje po obu stronach jego ramion, gdzie odchyla się tak mimochodem. Jego kolana uniosły się, aby spocząć po obu bokach Louisa, wilgotne tak jakby siedzenie okrakiem, co sprawiło, iż oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się z pragnienia, nieważnejak mocno próbuje temu zaprzeczyć.

Zajmuje mu około piętnastu sekund poddanie się i sięgnięcie po kutasa Harry’ego, który jest ciepły od podgrzanej wody i już na wpół twardy. – Brak mi na ciebie słów – mówi Louis zapobiegawczo, zanim te próżne wargi mogą wygiąć się w kokieteryjny uśmieszek _Mówiłem ci to_.

Harry podnosi jedną rękę do warg i pokazuje, że zapina je i wyrzuca klucz, co Louis bierze jako zwycięstwo wystarczającą dla niego, aby zacząć głaskanie.

Cisza nie trwa bardzo długo, ponieważ nawet z wodą spowalniającą jego ruchy i chlorem dodanym do tarcia do każdego osunięcia, Louis wciąż porusza ustami po szyi Harry’ego i zwraca uwagę na jego kutasa i Harry nie może nic na to poradzić, ale jęczy na to. Wkrótce szarpie się do góry w kręgi rąk Louisa, chwytając jego biceps i trzymając się go jak kotwicy. Przynajmniej stara się utrzymać buzię na kłódkę, ściskając wargi razem i powstrzymując uśmiech, kiedy Louis próbuje pracować nad wycałowaniem go.

Ale w końcu poddaje się i daje językowi Louisa wejście do swoich ust i jak jego smak wypełnia zmysły Harry’ego, daje westchnienie, że jest w połowie usatysfakcjonowany i w połowie zrezygnowany i dochodzi, naciskając do przodu na pułapkę jego kuta i ręce Louisa pomiędzy nimi. Louis już stara się wstać i wziąć Harry’ego z nim, zanim wstrząsy nawet się skończą i chłodne powietrze na wilgotnej skórze Harry’ego czyni go drżącym i zanurza paznokcie w ramieniu szatyna w proteście, nawet jak jest zmuszony iść do tyłu.

\- Lou, jest cholernie lodowato, zabierz mnie powrotem do gorącej wanny – mówi Harry szczękając zębami. – Jest październik i jestem mokry.

\- A ja jestem twardy – odpowiada Louis, szczerząc się. – Łóżko, proszę? Jest lubrykant w łóżku, a chce cię pieprzyć.

Jakby Harry mógł powiedzieć nie.

Potknęli się o taras do jakichś drzwi, które prowadzą do głównego apartamentu, obydwoje drżeli intensywnie do czasu, gdy zamknęli się w środku. – Łóżko, przykrycie, koc – szepcze Harry, odwracając się od zablokowanych drzwi, aby znaleźć Louisa już wtulającego się w luksusową tkaninę. – Chlor zrujnuje tę pościel – dodaje w sposób rozmowy.

Louis podnosi jeden róg kołdry i pozwala Harry’emu na coś, co szybko staje się ciepłą i wygodną kieszonką ciepła. – Już zrujnowaliśmy wiele pościeli, ty i ja. Co z innymi zestawami?

Harry tylko chichocze. Toczy ich biodra razem, gdzie gromadzi się ciepło, zauważając, że dzwonienie zimna wydaje się mieć zebrane w gotowość Louisa.– Będzie ci tam okej? – dokucza delikatnie.

\- Jestem w łóżku z nagim modelem, będzie dobrze. – Louis przewraca oczami i chwyta Harry’ego za kark, aby przyciągnąć go pocałunku ze stanowczością.

Ich mokre skóry sprawiają, że pościel do nich przylega, przestrzeń pod kołdrą rośnie prawie nieznośnie ciepła jak ich pocałunki zmieniają się w bardziej namiętne. Wkrótce Louis jest całkowicie twardy jeszcze raz, ocierając się o biodra Harry’ego jak Harry na oślep przebiega dłońmi pod poduszki w poszukiwaniu jednej z wciąż obecnych buteleczek lubrykantu. – Nie mogę tego znaleźć, Louis, weź idź po jedną z szuflady.

\- Ale szuflada jest tak daleko-

\- Chcesz być we mnie czy nie?

Louis sapie i ryzykuje wyjście, aby odnaleźć lubrykant z szafki nocnej, wraz z prezerwatywą. Gdy wraca do bezpiecznego schronienia pościeli, nie traci czasu, pracując kolanami pomiędzy udami Harry’ego i odtrącając się od siebie, aby uzyskać dostęp do tego, czego chce.

Nigdy nie trwa długo pracowanie nad rozciągnięciem Harry’ego, nie dlatego, że nie jest ciasny (jest wystarczająco ciasny, aby sprawić, że rozważa podjęcie religii akurat, by móc osobiście podziękować Bogu), ale dlatego, że wie, jak się zrelaksować dla Louisa. Zrobili to niezliczoną ilość razy, relaksując się i pozwalając sobie nawzajem ułatwić w ich ciałach przed pozwoleniem napięciu wypełnić ich i doprowadzić ich na szczyt. Harry tylko oddycha spokojnie i liże w ustach Louisa jak Louis wsuwa palce jeden po drugim, aż Harry jest pełny i gotowy. Wreszcie, foliowa paczka jest przyciśnięta do piersi Louisa raczej natarczywie i cofa się, szczerząc. Harry ponownie jest twardy, delikatnie odciąga kutasa ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego na plecach jak ogląda Louisa pracującego nad prezerwatywą. – Dalej, Lou, chcę cię – prowokuje tak delikatnie jak zawsze, już tęskniąc za ciepłem Louisa naprzeciw jego ciała i to jest daleko za Louisem, aby odmówić mu jakieś żądanie jak pochyla się z powrotem w dół i pcha do środka.

Razem ustawiają mocne i szybkie tempo sprawiające, że Harry wije się tak bardzo, iż Louis musi przyszpilać jego biodra w celu utrzymania odpowiedniego kąta. Harry jest zarumieniony od sutków po linie włosów i jego oczy odmawiają pozostania otwartymi, a Louis czuje się bardzo oszołomiony, ukochane uczucie mięśni napinających się, nadziewających jego główkę i zachęcających do przyśpieszenia. Nawet przez prezerwatywę tarcie o jego kutasa jest niebiańskie i Louis może poczuć, że meta się zbliża.

Ale potem Harry wciąga wykończony, nierówny oddech i używa wydechu do jęknięcia cicho imienia Louisa, i nastrój, pokój, cały świat wierci się nieco. Biodra Louisa zwalniają i jego wargi odnajdują później rytm Harry’ego, trochę dziwne trzepotanie w jego brzuchu czyni go chcącym przycisnąć się nawet bliżej, aby chłopiec oddychał nim, mimo już _dosłownego_ bycia wewnątrz niego. Może Harry też to czuje, ponieważ jego ręce przenoszą się z zaciskania na pościeli na przesuwaniu się po plecach Louisa, trzymając go bliżej, podczas gdy ich ciał znalazły nowy rytm.

\- Jestem blisko – szepce Harry, łamiącym się głosem. _Jestem blisko, jesteś blisko. Jesteśmy blisko._

Louis nie zgadza się przerwać całowania go, nawet kiedy Harry próbuje sapać i jęczeć, gdy przechodzi orgazm, wyłapując każdy pojedynczy dźwięk w swoje usta i połykając je, pochłaniając to i zatrzymując na zawsze. Nie zgadza się czuć żalu przez kilka minut później, kiedy jego paznokcie otwierają małe zadrapania na biodrach Harry’ego jak dochodzi wewnątrz niego, ponieważ Harry ma ręce po obu stronach twarzy Louisa i całuje go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Ostatecznie Louis wyciąga i rzuca prezerwatywą w ogólnym kierunku kosza i Harry przestawia prześcieradło, więc będą leżeć na w półsuchym skrawku, ale nie mówią ani słowa, tylko całują się, dopóki ich wargi nie są posiniaczone i zasypiają z głowami na tej samej poduszce i ich palce są splecione gdzieś pomiędzy nimi. Jeśli twierdzą, że to dziwne, nie wspomną o tym.

O>  
/|  
/*\

Nie chodzi o wszystko wokół seksu Harry’ego i Louisa.

Nie chodzi nawet _głównie_ o seks, pomimo jak często odnajdują siebie opadających razem na łóżko w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni. Głównie chodzi o spędzanie czasu razem robiąc nic i wszystko, w sposób, w jaki nie mogą się nacieszyć. Chodzi o małe rzeczy, jak sposób, w jaki Harry zachwyca się wczesnym wstawaniem i robieniem Louisowi śniadania do łóżka, po prostu dlatego, że kocha, jak dostaje zmarszczki przy oczach i szczęśliwego Louisa za każdym razem.

To śniadanie w szczególności z pewnością jest uderzającym, w pełni angielskie ze wszystkimi dresingami i gorącym kubkiem herbaty, po prostu sposób, jaki lubi Louis. Harry trąca drzwi do sypialni Louisa, otwiera je jednym z ramion i wślizguje się po cichu do środka. – Louuu-iiiiiis – śpiewa cichutko.

Louis nawet nie otworzył oczu, skopał koce, więc może rozciągnąć kończyny i potrzeć ręką twarz jak uśmiechał się sennie do pokoju, nie mając ochoty patrzeć. – Mmm. Posh Spice*, chodź tu i ssij mnie.

Okej, może jest dużo seksu między nimi.

Harry śmieje się i kładzie tacę na komodzie, podchodząc by usadowić się na brzegu łóżka obok Louisa. Chce wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć linie szczęki Louisa, gdzie jest ona ukryta pod zarostem, więc robi to. – Jeśli jestem Posh Spice, to czyni cię to Davidem Beckham. Czy to znaczy, że też masz zamiar zrobić karierę w modelingu?

Teraz Louis otwiera oczy, więc może dać Harry’emu marszczony uśmiech. – Sądzisz, że jestem wystarczająco ładny, żeby być modelem? – pyta kontemplacyjnie, wyciągając się na boku jak króliczek playboya i upuszczając jedną powiekę w komicznym puszczeniu oczka.

\- Sądzę, że właśnie poprosisz mnie o narysowanie cię jak jednej z moich francuskich dziewcząt.

Louis bierze poduszkę zza głowy i packa nią Harry’ego, całkiem gwałtownie. – Ciul. Poważnie, chociaż, myślisz, że mógłbym tego dokonać zostając modelem?

Harry wybiera nie odpowiadanie na to pytanie, ponieważ Louis mógłby pozować obok worków gówna, a Harry wciąż by to kupił i Louis prawdopodobnie też to wie. Ma wstać, aby przynieść tacę jedzenia i zanieść ją Louisowi, chociaż, przyjmując wdzięczny pocałunek z marszczonym uśmiechem.

Jedzą razem w ciszy przez kilka minut, aż Harry rzuca okiem na Louisa i jego brzuch trzepocze tak uporczywie, że nie może być cicho. – Czym jesteśmy, Lou? – szepcze.

Może Louis się tego spodziewał, ponieważ nie wydaje się być tym wszystkim zszokowany jak kładzie widelec i przełyka kęsa. Po prostu uśmiecha się, raczej delikatnie i mierzy oczami miejsce, gdzie ich ręce są razem z własnej woli, ponownie. – Nie wiem. Przyjaciele, przypuszczam? Z korzyściami.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – mówi Harry z potrząśnięciem głową. – Nie, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek byli.

\- Wiem. – Louis zaciska mocno palce wokół tych Harry’ego i wzrusza ramionami. – Możemy być czymś, jeśli chcesz. Jesteśmy obydwoje singlami, obydwoje ujawnieni. Możemy być czymś, jeśli spróbujemy.

Śmiech Harry’ego jaki wydał, jest nieco nerwowy. – Racja. Miło i wygodnie. Możemy być czymś, jeśli to nam odpowiada, skoro to nie byłoby żadnym problemem.

I oczywiście Louis rozumie jego ton, słyszy niepewność i nadzieje, które są zaplątane w głos Harry’ego w ten sposób. Oczywiście sięga obiema rękoma, aby wziąć twarz chłopaka i przycisnąć pocałunek do jego wydętych ust. – Chcę być czymś. Chcę być czymś, z tobą.

 O>  
/|  
/*\

Zayn sprawia, że wszytko się dzieje. Sakramencki Zayn, który mógł spowodować seks skandal w Watykanie wyglądający na bożą aprobatę, pracuje magicznie na ich historię, aby sprawić to bardziej PR-przyjazne niż którykolwiek ośmieliłby się spodziewać. Spotykaliby się, gdyby oboje byli w związkach (kłamstwo) i to wszystko byłoby kompletnie platoniczne, aż obydwoje znaleźli siebie singli (ogromne kłamstwo) i dopiero później postanowili brać rzeczy powoli i patrzeć, co związek mógł przytrzymać dla niech (wielce duże pikantnie ogromne kłamstwo), ale w końcu nie mogli nic na to poradzić, ale zakochali się (niezaprzeczalna prawda). Zayn obracał nimi w następnej najsilniejszej parze świata.  
  


Nie, żeby to było szczególnie trudne. Jak świat mógł nie zakochać się w ich miłości, kiedy robili sercowe-oczka do siebie nawzajem przy każdej okazji? Kiedy Louis nosi tęczowe opaski na boisku, mimo gwałtownych reakcji od paru społeczności sportowych? Kiedy Harry musi przestać robić nagie fotki, ponieważ ma imię Louisa wytatuowane na jednym biodrze? Nawet w świecie, który nie zawsze jest dla nich dobry, nie mogą być zaniepokojeni zmartwieniem o to, ponieważ to nie jest świat, do którego wracasz po skończonym dniu.

Lampy błyskowe zawsze wydają się szczególnie jasne dla Harry’ego na wydarzeniach, gdzie Louis jest przy jego boku. Jest prawie oślepiające, przechadzając się po czerwonym dywanie na premierze filmu ze spoconą dłonią Louisa w jego, mówiąc więcej do siebie nawzajem niż do któregokolwiek z reporterów krzyczących ich imiona. – Nie widzieliśmy cię na wielu wydarzeniach dla tej strony biznesu, Harry – krzyczy jeden. – Jesteś podekscytowany zobaczeniem tego filmu?

\- Jesteśmy tutaj dla Louisa, właściwie – przystaje Harry, aby odpowiedzieć, uśmiecha się szeroko i bezwstydnie. – On kocha tę serię bardziej niż kocha mnie.

\- Nie do końca prawda, ale jest to bliskie racji – wtrąca się Louis. – _Widziałeś_ trójkę? To było cholernie niesamowite.

\- Odmówił seksu, dopóki jej nie dostałem.

\- Także nie do końca prawda, ale to _był_ plan B.

Ich ożywione przekomarzanie się przyprawiało więcej niż kilku dziennikarzy o rumieńce, ale przynajmniej są oni nagrodzeni, kiedy Harry pochyla się i daje Louisowi najczulszy pocałunek, jaki E!News prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek widziało i Louis oddaje go z delikatną ręką na jego policzku. – Miłej nocy – mówi kulturalnie Harry do grona reporterów, gdy rezygnują i zaczynają wytyczać ich drogę w dół dywanu ponownie, słysząc chór ich imion wykrzykiwanych jeszcze raz.

Są lampy błyskowe i hałas, są miękkie łóżka i ciche poranki, jest Harry i Louis i splecione ręce, które nigdy się nie puszczą.

* * *

 

** *Posh Spice – ** ksywka Victorii Beckham ****


End file.
